Winter Rose
Winter Rose by Scarly Chapter 1: Another I sat on one of the branches of the big tree, looking down at the water pond. There was two people, they look like mates to me. One girl, one boy. They talked for what seemed like a long time, then left together. One had hair as yellow and pretty as the sun, the other was wearing something blue on their head. I felt jealous of them, they found each other. Who does Mukumuku have? No one. I jumped down from the tree branch, taking a slow walk towards the river. My stomach rumbled, must be time for food. I looked into the clear blue water, looking for a tasty fish. There seemed to be less fish today, they're probably all tired or something. I noticed one very slow moving fish, so I plunged my hand into the water, grabbing it and pulling it out, so it couldn't escape. I noticed a shadow on the surface of the water, I looked up to see a brown furred girl, who looked similar to me. She had a red bow on the top of her head, I thought she was kind of pretty. I smiled at her, she smiled back. I was sure that I wasn't imagining her. She looked too real to be my imagination. I had to talk to her, but I couldn't get to that side of the river very quickly, because the path behind the waterfall was still blocked by big rocks. There was only one thing for it, I would have to swim across the river. I popped the fish in my mouth, and quickly ate it. I jumped into the river, and swam across. I climbed out of the river, onto the river bank. The girl laughed. To me, her laugh was very sing song like. The humans would probably think differently. I must have looked funny soaking wet, but I didn't care, because I had found someone just like me. "Moofaa!" I said to her, with a joyous tone. Translated to human speak, I think that means "Hello." "Moofaa!" she replied, with a smile. She said hello back! She does speak my language, so it's ok to talk to her. "Are you real?" I asked. To passing humans, they would have heard: "Moofaa moo...?" "Yes, well, I think so. Wouldn't a imaginary person say that too?" she replied, then laughed. There was that lovely laugh again. Humans would have heard, "Moo.. faaa... moo, moofaa moo, faaa moo..?" I laughed to, because what she said was pretty funny. She then skipped across the snow, looked like she was heading towards the farm. I've never been there, but I've seen it, when I fall in the river sometimes, and get pushed all the way down to the bridge. I shook myself, to shake off some of the water. It just made me look a little less wet, and slightly fluffy. I jogged after her, because I wanted to see where she was going. It's not often that I see someone like me, actually, I never see anyone like me. I followed her through the farm, she lead me through the valley, to a place that had a lot of snow covered sand, and lots of water. She sat down on the sand, then patted the space next to her with her hand. I sat down next to her. "Sunset pretty," she said, pointing at the sky. A human would have heard "Moo faa moo." I nodded my head in agreement. I thought it was pretty too. I looked up at the sky, and looked at the orange setting sun. "What's your name?" I asked, realising that I didn't know her name yet. In our language, "Moofa moofa, moofaaa?" "Betty," she replied. "Mukumuku," I replied, pointing at myself. We both smiled at each other, then watched the sunset. When the sun had completely set, and it was starting to get colder - I barely felt it, because of my thick fur. To me, cold is normal warm weather. I noticed that she was shivering slightly. "I'll walk you home," I suggested. In our language, "Muku, moo moo faa." "That would be nice," she replied. In our language, "Moofaa moo faa." We walked back to the spring, near the tree that I like to climb in. We then continued to walk through the woods, until we stopped at her cave. I was surprised that it was not far from mine, just about half a mile away. I wondered why I hadn't seen her before. Betty smiled, and patted me on the back. I smiled, then patted her on the back. That is how we say "good bye." She walked into the cave, then glancing back for a few seconds. I walked home happy, that I had found someone else like me. I have been lonely, surrounded by humans that don't understand me for so long, that I had almost forgotten what it was like to be around other yetis. But, Betty looked different, maybe she was a bigfoot. I'll have to ask her next time I see her, if she is a bigfoot. ﻿ Category:Rated K Category:Romance Category:Friendship Category:Scarly